Structures Tab
Structures are objects which can be built using resources found throughout the world. Most of them must be prototyped using a Science Machine or Alchemy Engine the first time they are built. This will consume the necessary resources even if the structure placement is cancelled (RMB), however placing can be done at any later time without additional costs by re-selecting the structure in Crafting Tabs. Structures can be destroyed with a Hammer or a Deconstruction Staff to receive at least 50% or 100% of the resources used to build them respectively (except Walls, Wooden Flooring, and Signs which give 1 item only). Some structures can be naturally spawned in the world, such as Pig Houses and Stone Walls surrounding the Box Thing. In fact, many unique Set Pieces made from multiple structures can be randomly generated at world creation. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, the player can craft Scaled Chests and while playing as Webber, Spider Eggs in the Structures Tab. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Sea Chests, Limestone Walls, Sea Walls, Ballphin Palaces, Wildbore Houses, Prime Ape Huts, Dragoon Dens, Snakeskin Rugs, Sandbags, and Sand Castles were added to this tab. The Hamlet DLC introduces Cork Barrels, Beard Hair Rug, Lawn Turf, Cultivated Turf and Dense Turf to the Structures Tab. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the players can craft Directional Signs, Fish Scale-O-Matics, Friendly Scarecrows, Moon Rock Walls, Potted Succulents, Scaled Flooring, Scaled Furnaces, Tackle Receptacles, Wardrobes and End Tables in the Structures Tab. Additionally, Replicas of all types of Relics can be crafted in this tab, after acquiring their specific Blueprints from the Ancient Chest. For Wurt, Craftsmerm Houses, Merm Flort-ifications, Marsh Turf and the DIY Royalty Kit are added to the Structures Tab. Festive Tree Planters, Masonry Ovens and Winter's Feast Tables are also available to craft during the time of the Winter's Feast event. Gobbler Shrines, Varg Shrines, Pig Shrines and Carrat Shrines are available during the time of the Year of the Gobbler event, the Year of the Varg event, the Year of the Pig King event and the Year of the Carrat event, respectively. Craftable Items and Structures The following items and structures can be crafted in the Structures Tab: Chest.png|Chest|link=Chest Sign.png|Sign|link=Sign Mini Sign.png|Mini Sign|link=Mini Sign Wood Fence.png|Wood Fence|link=Wood Fence Wood Gate.png|Wood Gate|link=Wood Gate Hay Wall.png|Hay Wall|link=Hay Wall Wood Wall.png|Wood Wall|link=Wood Wall Stone Wall.png|Stone Wall|link=Stone Wall Pig House.png|Pig House|link=Pig House Rabbit Hutch.png|Rabbit Hutch|link=Rabbit Hutch Birdcage.png|Birdcage|link=Birdcage Cobblestones.png|Cobblestones|link=Cobblestones Wooden Flooring.png|Wooden Flooring|link=Wooden Flooring Checkerboard Flooring.png|Checkerboard Flooring|link=Checkerboard Flooring Carpeted Flooring.png|Carpeted Flooring|link=Carpeted Flooring Potted_Fern.png|Potted Fern|link=Potted Fern Scaled Chest.png|Scaled Chest |link=Scaled Chest Spider Eggs.png|Spider Eggs |link=Spider Eggs Sea Chest.png|Sea Chest |link=Sea Chest Limestone Wall.png|Limestone Wall |link=Limestone Wall Sea Wall.png|Sea Wall |link=Wall Wildbore House.png|Wildbore House |link=Wildbore House Prime Ape Hut.png|Prime Ape Hut |link=Prime Ape Hut Ballphin Palace.png|Ballphin Palace |link=Ballphin Palace Dragoon Den.png|Dragoon Den |link=Dragoon Den Snakeskin Rug.png|Snakeskin Rug |link=Snakeskin Rug Sand Bag.png|Sandbag |link=Sandbag Sand Castle.png|Sand Castle |link=Sand Castle Cork Barrel.png|Cork Barrel |link=Cork Barrel Beard Hair Rug.png|Beard Hair Rug |link=Beard Hair Rug Lawn Turf.png|Lawn Turf |link=Lawn Turf Cultivated Turf.png|Cultivated Turf |link=Cultivated Turf Dense Turf.png|Dense Turf |link=Dense Turf Directional Sign.png|Directional Sign |link=Directional Sign Moon Rock Wall.png|Moon Rock Wall |link=Wall Scaled Flooring.png|Scaled Flooring |link=Scaled Flooring Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe |link=Wardrobe End Table.png|End Table |link=End Table Scaled Furnace.png|Scaled Furnace |link=Scaled Furnace Friendly Scarecrow.png|Friendly Scarecrow |link=Friendly Scarecrow Tackle Receptacle.png|Tackle Receptacle |link=Tackle Receptacle Fish Scale-O-Matic.png|Fish Scale-O-Matic |link=Fish Scale-O-Matic Potted Succulent.png|Potted Succulent |link=Potted Succulent Replica Relic Chair.png|Replica Relic Chair |link=Relic#Don't Starve Together Replica Relic Table.png|Replica Relic Table |link=Relic#Don't Starve Together Replica Relic Vase.png|Replica Relic Vase |link=Relic#Don't Starve Together Replica Relic Plate.png|Replica Relic Plate |link=Relic#Don't Starve Together Replica Relic Dish.png|Replica Relic Dish |link=Relic#Don't Starve Together Replica Relic Bowl.png|Replica Relic Bowl |link=Relic#Don't Starve Together Craftsmerm House.png|Craftsmerm House |link=Craftsmerm House DIY Royalty Kit.png|DIY Royalty Kit |link=Royal Tapestry Merm Flort-ifications.png|Merm Flort-ifications |link=Merm Flort-ifications Marsh Turf.png|Marsh Turf |link=Marsh Turf Festive Tree Planter.png|Festive Tree Planter Only during Winter's Feast event|link=Winter's Feast#Festive Tree Planter Masonry Oven.png|Masonry Oven Only during Winter's Feast event|link=Winter's Feast#Masonry Oven Winter's Feast Table.png|Winter's Feast Table Only during Winter's Feast event|link=Winter's Feast#Winter's Feast Table Gobbler Shrine.png|Gobbler Shrine Only during Year of the Gobbler event|link=Year of the Gobbler#Gobbler Shrine Varg Shrine.png|Varg Shrine Only during Year of the Varg event|link=Year of the Varg#Varg Shrine Pig Shrine.png|Pig Shrine Only during Year of the Pig King event|link=Year of the Pig King#Pig Shrine Carrat Shrine.png|Carrat Shrine Only during Year of the Carrat event|link=Year of the Carrat#Carrat Shrine ru:Конструкции vi:Thẻ Kiến Trúc